


Little Black Bird

by Mikamod



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Single Dad AU, for now episode based, sunshine is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Malcolm has a lot on his plate, a new job, dealing with his father again.All that while trying to take care of his daughter,





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes this might be out of canon but that's why aus exist, my discord members encouraged me to post so I'm gonna try this.
> 
> So please enjoy it.

Malcolm spit out his bite guard, unclipped his cuffs before slipping them off, and getting out of bed, he could hear Sunshine singing and Murphy in the kitchen. 

“Morning Sunshine sleep well?” He asked as he passed the cage, walking to the counter dropping a kiss to his daughter's messy hair. “What about you little bird?”

The third-grader looked up at him with a mouthful of muffin, nodding her head to say that she had. He took his medication as she finished her breakfast.

“Is it time for our phrase?” She asked he nodded, using one hand to pull an affirmation card the other a napkin to gently wipe the crumbs off of her face.

“I’m willing to let go and trust myself.” He read out loud.

“I’m willing to let go and trust myself.” Murphy parroted back to him.

“Okay go get your school bag and I’ll do your hair when you get back up.” 

She hopped down from the stool and rushed back downstairs, though she did stop at the top of the stairs. “There’s a muffin for you to Dad.”

He picked at it a little, feed Sunshine, and put together Murphy’s lunch. He actually managed to eat half of the muffin before Murphy came back up, setting her bag on the counter and hading him her brush, a hair tie, and a clip. 

She hummed quietly as he brushed and styled her hair, something he’d had to ask Ainsley to show him how to do which turned into a ‘sleepover’. 

“Ready for school?”

“Yep!”

-line-

Ainsley had picked up Murphy after school, which he preferred to his mother picking her up with the situation happening right now. He peeked into her room seeing her tucked into bed. He could hear Sunshine making a ruckus upstair so he crept up them, slightly relaxing when he saw his mom in the kitchen.

“Hello, Mother.”

“Malcolm.”

“Sorry I didn’t call.”

She interrupted him before he could finish. “Ainsley told me you were fired, finally you can be done with this morose profiling business.”

“Yes, I will no longer be dragging our family’s stirling name through the mud.” He replied sarcastically.

“Oh stop that Bright, what a ridiculous alias, and you even had to go gave it to Murphy, at least I have the decency to drink through our family's ruin and not hide from it.” 

“That's impossible.”

“You loft, I had Louisa change the sheets and wipe down your restraints while I got dinner for me and Murphy, got her ready for bed and tucked in. I called your old therapist-”

“Mother it is lovely to see you and I have things to do.” He really just wanted her to leave as quickly as possible.

“I know you're not sleeping.”

He loved his sister and his daughter but their concern for him often leads to them telling his mother when they worried about his sleeping, though with Murphy it's more not fully knowing not to just tell her other family members stuff about him when asked.

“Chamomile should help and if it doesn't I have pills,” He must have pulled a face, “Relax they’re practically over the counter! I have anxiety and mood stabilizers and quaaludes stashed from the eighties though id rather not share those unless its an emergency or a very good cocktail party.”

“I’m afraid pills alone will not fix what is wrong with us.”

“If you take enough they will”

“How I’ve missed our talks.”

“Oh, I'm having your sister over tomorrow night for a petite swaray be a dear and join, bring Murphy as well.”

“I assume you don't break into Ainsley's place.”

“God no! She’s perfect, you're my only concern. Try the tea it’ll help.”

“What’s it laced with?” A rather dark question to ask.

“Love” She smiled tightly, before leaving on that word. 

He sighed, dumping out the tea and rinsing out his cup hearing the patter of small footsteps, he walked downstairs again, peeking into Murphy’s room, the sheets were clearly moved and she had knocked her shoes over from where they had been.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Grandmother has a lot of medicine, and we are going to dinner tomorrow?” She answered knowing she really supposed to be asleep by now. 

“Yes to both Murph, but you need to sleep.” He tucked her in kissing her forehead. 

“Love you, dad.”

“Love you Little Bird.”

-line-

The more stable part of his mind was screaming, what if surgeon’s copycat really did kill him, what did that mean for Murphy? Would Cela take her, move her away from the only family Murphy really knows? Would his mother or sister adopt her, she hadn’t been born when he last updated his will when the FBI required them to make one.

Would she be better off without him? 

Gil took the choice out of his hands, and he didn’t have time to stay to thank him. He needed to get to Ainsley’s apartment and pick up-

“Murphy, I - I need to go pick up Murphy” he muttered as he walked away, unwrapping the hard candy in his pocket very aware of the eyes following him.

-line-

“So there’s those questions answered but... whos Murphy?” Dani asked Gil, curious about who or what was waiting, was so important for Malcolm that he rushed away to get them but not, it seemed, important enough since he nearly let himself be killed.

“A dog probably, or maybe his girlfriend,” JT interjected.

“Murphy is his daughter,” Gil answered seriously, leaving the other two detectives silenced in shock.


	2. Annihilator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back for chapter 2. I'm going to try and get a chapter out with each episode.

His morning routine worked as always more or less, having Murphy meant that things weren’t always the exact same but he would take that because she was worth it. She smiled as he read today’s affirmation card, and he waited till she was on the school bus to rip up the card and do the other half of his routine. 

His mother had already called once while he was helping Murphy with her lunch, and he hadn’t answered then, so he really should pick it up now, prepared to be needled into something by his mother. 

That something was brunch and he was glad that Murphy had school because while he was honest with her, as much as was appropriate for an eight-year-old but it was hard to tell his daughter about their family history, breaking it down in bits that he could tell her without traumatizing her.

-line-

Murphy was in class when the principal got her teacher's attention, “Miss Bright, someone if here to pick you up, please gather your things.” Murphy did as she was told, walking with the principle when her Grandpa Gil came into view.

“Heya Murph.”

She ran up and launched into a hug with the detective. “Where’s, dad?” She asked curiously.

“He’s in the hospital, we’re gonna go see him so you can see he’ll be okay. Then you get to come to the station and hang out with me.” 

Murphy tightened her hold on Gil's hand, frightened for her dad, but she trusted Grandpa Gil would have been clear if her dad was not going to be getting better. The drive to the hospital was quiet, Murphy’s leg bouncing a mile a minute, her nerves unable to settle till she nearly burst into the hospital room where her father was. The nurse assured them that Dad would be okay, he just needed rest, like when someone was sick. 

She sat down beside him as long as she could. “You’ll be okay Dad.” She didn’t want to say she was scared that he might not, she shouldn’t doubt the doctor and Grandpa Gil wouldn’t lie to her, not like Grandma might. She didn’t get to spend long at the hospital, Gil taking her hand as they walked out stopping when she started to let.out little sniffles, clearly trying not to cry, Gil sighed, patting her hair much the same way he used to for Malcolm, gentle words of _ “It’s okay Murphy, your dads strong he’ll be okay.”_

-line-

Dani and JT both turned when Gil walked in, it took a second for the child by his side to come into view as well. Gil had mentioned that he would be picking up Malcolm’s daughter, Murphy, Dani reminded herself. 

She could see the resemblance, they had the same coloration even if Murphy had a healthier tone to her than Malcolm did. She had the same almost unreal blue eyes, though they were bright with youth and innocence in a way that Malcolm's weren’t, her face decorated with freckles. She had rich brown hair that kicked out a little near the end where it meets her shoulders.

“JT, Dani,” Gil gently nudged Murphy towards them, a thing she’d noticed a lot of people do. 

“I’m Murphy Bright.” She smiled at them holding out her hand.

“JT.” The other detective shook her hand.

“I’m Dani.” She smiled at Murphy taking her hand as well. 

Dani had been torn about Gil bringing Murphy here, surely an eight-year-old, an eight-year-old raised by Bright and all his… oddities and trauma responses. To Dani’s surprise Murphy was a well-behaved child, not disturbingly so just she was calm and tried to help but knew when a task was out of her league. She did try to go into the room where they had the crime scene evidence

“Murph, not in there, there’s crime scene photos,” Gil told her gently as JT popped up beside her. 

“Hey, do you want to go get some snacks?” JT asked the girl grinning down at her, Murphy looked at Gil. 

“I’m good Murphy but if you want you can grab me some peanut butter crackers for later.” 

“Ms. Dani?” Murphy turned those unreal blue eyes towards her, oh she was asking if Dani wanted anything.

“I could use a treat, maybe a chocolate bar?” Dani honestly could use some kind of pick-me-up junk food treat. The pair left JT asking how Murphy’s school had been doing and even if it was easy to forget with the way he acted, especially towards Bright the first few days, JT had a few younger siblings and was a really good big brother

“Why did she-”

“She always offers, I think it's her way of helping Bright. He always remembers to make meals but worries more about Murphy eating than himself so she offers him food if he isn’t eating.” Gil explained to her answering the half asked question.

-line- 

Malcolm didn’t have time to think about the fact that the little girl dying had to be close in age to Murphy, it was a thought he had to push away anytime a child was in danger. It wouldn’t help much, except maybe make his legs run faster to get the first aid kit in Dani’s car. 

They dosed the family, Malcolm even saving Jon. He made sure the man would live with what he’d done and what he couldn’t have. He couldn’t imagine it: loving your child in a way that leads you to kill them.

Just the idea of losing Murphy left his hand trembling, his breath unsteady. 

-line-

“I need to get home Ainsley is about to drop off Murphy.” Malcolm tried to get up but found himself slipping and stumbling. 

“Wow, wow. You can’t get home like that, Powell. Help Bright get home.” 

Malcolm wanted to refuse but couldn’t really get it out so he allowed Dani… he was sure she would be doing it anyway, to lead him into a cab and up to his apartment. 

“Murph-” He stumbled toward her room to check on her, they had met Ainsley on the way up since Dani had called to let his sister know he was coming home. He did stumble a bit but Dani helped him stay upright as he made sure Murphy was in bed, sleeping peacefully, safe and sound.

He laid on the bed, rambling about his weapons, locked up so Murphy couldn’t try and play with them, and about Sunshine. He’d taught her to not, the same as with his medication but both had childproof locks on them just in case.

“What about when you have someone over?”

“I’ve never slept with anyone.” He spoke before his brain really had the chance to think. “Not like th- I’m not a vi -I’ve had sex. Lots of sex.”

“Malcolm you _have a daughter_, that's plenty of proof that you’ve had sex. You good?”

Dani sat down beside him, “My eye to hand coordination is off.” He laughed a little, as he tried to reach the other cuff.

“Let me help,” Dani said, helping him into it.

“Quick release, I need to be able to get out of them quickly in case Murphy needs me.” He explained, not knowing why he felt the need to explain that. 

“You seem like a good dad, Malcolm.” She assured him.

“This must be the weirdest thing you’ve seen.”

“Not even close.” He could hear her leave. “Have a good night Bright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think with kudos or comments.


	3. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little stop-gap till next week

His ‘relationship’ with Celia, a wicked smart agent who’s most defining physical feature apart from her stunning blue-grey eyes was the predominant freckles that speckled her face a rarity for adults, was first and foremost as fellow agents, then friends and finally a memorable one-night stand. It hadn’t been more than two friends looking for a kind night amid some hard times. 

So he didn’t expect her to show up at his door a month after that night, bright and early in the morning. “Are you going to let me in?” She asked, though her tone was nearly an order. Malcolm obliged moving out of the doorway and leading Celia to the kitchen grabbing two mugs and the coffee pot. 

“Can’t have any.” Celia chirped from her place at the bar. “No coffee, no alcohol, and no fish.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“About a month along.” She nodded as she spoke, leaning her head against her palm. “Just found out last night.”

It only took a second of wondering why Celia would tell _him_ first, because he was, or she believed he was the father.

“I know we used a condom.” He said when it all set in, though he knew they weren’t a hundred percent effective. “I’m going to guess you hadn’t slept with anyone else at the time you could have conceived.”

“You are the genius for a reason, I’ve been too busy so only one possibility.” Celia pointed at him. “Congrats.”

Malcolm sat down beside Celia, trying to sort out his emotions. “I- What- are you-”

“Are you going to pass out? Cause I'm not supposed to lift anything.”

“What are you planing?”

“Adoption.” She looked over at him, searching. “I plan to join up with the CIA maybe even Interpol, I’ll be away more than I’ll be home and there will be a lot of moving around. I don’t think it’d be fair to the kid. I still figured you’d want to know about it.”

Malcolm ‘hmmed’ in reply still thinking about things. 

“Unless you want to raise them.” She held up her hand before he could talk. “I’m not saying decide now, I just gave you a lot of information, and I don’t plan to look for a family for her till I’m closer to giving birth so you have time to think about it.”

All it took was seeing the baby on the second, he had a case the first, ultrasound for Malcolm to say yes. He was going to raise their daughter. 

-line-

Celia had thrown Malcolm out of the delivery room, sighting that his anxiety was only adding to her own and this close to labor she really didn't need that. _“Go get a drink, or fresh air Bright before you tear a hole in the floor.”_

So that’s how he ended up in the waiting room for Delivery, he didn’t want to go far in case something happened, something went _wrong_, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand cupped his shoulder.

“Wow, Malcolm. It’s just me.” Gil assured him, Jakie smiling at his side. 

“Sorry, I’m-” 

“Nervous? Don’t worry I think everyone is when babies are concerned.” Jakie assured him rubbing his back. “How is Agent Karsweath doing?” 

“She got the epidural and now it’s jus-”

“Mr. Bright!” A nurse yelled. “Hurry! The baby’s coming.”

Malcolm was sure he was moving when Gil remarked. “You actually have to put one foot in front of the other to walk.”

Then he ran following the nurse towards the delivery room and right to Celia’s side, taking her hand which he almost regretted when she started to squeeze so hard he thought she might break it. 

Celia didn’t scream except when he had started to try and comfort her, mimicking the breathing instruction. “Shut it, Bright! I know what I’m supposed to do!” So he took to smoothing her hair, just offering comforting touches. When the shrill cry of a baby broke through the fog of the moment and his focus. 

“A healthy baby girl.” The doctor announced and he heard Celia get up to look before falling back on the bed for the afterbirth process. “Want to come cut the cord.”

He walked over to the nurse but, he couldn’t get his hands to stay steady. The nurse, a tall and burly man that honestly reminded him of Terry Cruise, smiled and was patient with him and his damn tremors until he was able to cut the umbilical cord. 

“Bright, I’m sure your family will want to know.” Celia panted from his left.

“Are you sure I can stay.” 

She gave him a rather deadpan look, the one she gave when someone said something she deemed as barely worth a response before she sighed. “Go, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna burst if you don’t.” This was spoken gently, a small smile on her face. 

He walked out into the waiting room, Gil and Jakie had been joined by his mother and Ainsely. They all looked up at him when he walked out. 

“A healthy girl.”

Ainsely lunged at him for a hug laughing and cheering, Gil was next to give him a hug and a hearty pat on the back before his Mother took her turn with Jakie bringing up the last hug session. 

The ‘Terry Cruise’, as Malcolm had taken to thinking of him, came back out to tell them they could come meet the baby now. 

Celia smiled at the group, Malcolm’s family had been helping the whole pregnancy, in a way Celia didn’t have since her family was… distant to put it lightly. “Come on in. Meet Murphy.”

That was part of their .. he didn’t want to call it a deal that seemed impersonal. Celia named her and still had enough rights so that if anything happened to Malcolm Murphy would have a place to go as either Jessica or Ainsley's custody was worked out. 

He held Murphy first and lost his whole heart to the little child in his arms, he knew he’d do the best he could for her and as his family gathered around he knew he wouldn’t have to do it alone.

They do say it takes a village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always feel free to leave kudos or comments here or message me on tumblr


	4. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hugely inspired by the discord server, this is set after episode two and what I assume will be episode 3. Unless ep.3 starts right after ep.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~

Malcolm sighed as he saw Murphy tug at the dress his mother had picked out for her, a lacey and tulle dress that Murphy was clearly uncomfortable wearing, to be honest, she seemed uncomfortable about the whole high tea thing. Neither of them had touched the food or drinks, which wasn’t strange for him but it was for her. They had a standing day that the two went out and do something together, a Dad-Daughter day. 

He was looking forward to it, he always did, but with the copycat and family annihilator case made him look forward to the day even more.

His mother had given him the invitations smiling at him and telling them both to dress smartly, and she had given Murphy the dress and styled her hair, having it curled and pinned up. Malcolm could feel the stares they were getting piercing into him, the women around them _ “I’m sorry dear, I couldn’t find one for just fathers and daughters, but I’m sure there will be other fathers there. Or a pretty woman that catches your eye."_ either staring at him in ways that were either lust or distrust or at Murphy judgment and pity directed at her.

He had grown up in this kind of environment, feeling like something to be judged and sized up, and he never wants to make Murphy do things that would force her to be subjected to that, to a situation that clearly made her feel this uncomfortable. He leaned in close to Murphy his voice a whisper. “Why don’t we get out of here.” 

Murphy smiled and nodded her head as he got up, pulling out her chair for her, and she hopped down slipping her arm in the crook of his elbow and they walked out. He noticed the change in Murphy almost immediately, her head held a little higher. 

They made their way home and Murphy ran off to change as he checked on Sunshine the bird happily chirping at him and turned his phone off to delay speaking with his mother, he would really have to remind her that Murphy wasn’t a big fan of tulle. She came back out in her favorite sundress, a robin blue one with a daisy pattern that had been a present from Celia for her birthday, along with a sunflower ribbon in her still pulled up hair

“So Miss Bright.” He asked as he leaned over to tie the bow that made up the top hemline of the dress, she had tried to tie it herself but it ended up more like a shoelace than a proper bow. “Where would you like to go today?”

“The Zoo! Mr. Jamison was telling us that one of the cheetahs had cubs.” 

So the Bronx Zoo. He remembered seeing that in the news app he had one his phone, and Murphy really loved going to the zoo so he really should have seen this coming. 

“The momma will have her cubs hidden away but the other cats will be out so we can see them.”

“Oh, well seeing all the other animals seems fun too.”  
He smiled as they made their way downstairs, Murphy nearly skipping the whole way down to the taxi. 

“Did you know cheetah cubs have a little mohawk of fur down their backs,” Murphy said clearly excited to see the cubs, well she did love cats in general and really to an eight-year-old a big cat was just that a bigger version of the house cats she loved. 

He smiled leaning over to kiss the top of her head, not wanting to kill her joy by telling her that most people knew that. She chatted about different big cats before shifted to raccoons, another animal she was unexpectedly fond of. 

She kept it up, switching between different animals until they got to the cheetah exhibit, Malcolm smiled as she peeped over the railing so she could see the cats. They spent the day just walking around Murphy holding his hand tucked in close against the crowd, seeing all the different animals, as always stopping by the birds to look at them all.

When they got to the reptiles he expected her to want to skip it, Murphy didn’t share his interest in snakes, being somewhat afraid of them so they tended to skip the reptiles completely. Malcolm didn’t expect her to stop in front of the entrance. 

“I wanna go in.”

“Are you sure Murph?” 

She nodded, a steely determined look on her face that reminded him of Celia, and he held her hand a little tighter as they walked, letting her know that he was here if she needed him. She did well for most of the exhibits, and for the first few snakes until she made eye contact with one.

She gave a frightened squeak and buried himself into his side, he got them out quickly feeling Murphy’s shaking, she started to cry when they made it out, he walked her towards a bench and got her to sit don as he knelt in front of her. 

“What’s wrong Little Bird.”

“I tried, and then I messed up and got scared” She hiccuped in the middle of her sentence. “And we had to leave.”

He sighed hugging her, before taking out a handkerchief, because he was raised by a socialite who tried to raise a proper gentleman and wiping her tears away. “It’s okay to be scared Murphy, and it’s _always_ okay to tell me when something scares you.” He reassured Murphy as her tears died down into sniffles.

“I was trying to be brave.”

He smiled at her, “You were very brave trying to face your fears.”

Murphy smiled at him, and he knew that his mother would blow up his phone and he was in for a _’chat’_ but it was well worth it to have spent the day doing something that truly made Murphy happy and brought out her smile. Sure the snakes were a bit of a bump but life had bumps in it.

“So dinner?” 

“Pizza?” She asked tilting her head. 

“Cheese and mushroom?” He smiled and laughed as Murphy eagerly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and feel free to leave any comment or kudos. There is also my Tumblr ideasandrps and the discord invitation there.


	5. Fear Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me once again.

Murphy’s dad had always had night terrors, and she knew about them because they were hard to hide, but even at her age, she could tell they were getting worse, happening more.

The last few weeks his terrors had woken her up, but this morning was different, louder and she could hear something pulling. Murphy rushed up the stairs, she wasn’t _supposed_ to try and wake her dad up, one of them could get hurt and both of them would feel terrible. 

She just made it up when she heard glass _shatter_ Murphy ran to the window, her dad hanging by his second wrist restraints. She looked down, careful of the sharp edges of the glass. Her grandmother looking up at the two of them.

“Are you okay?” 

Murphy nodded, a little out of it her mind not really processing that her _dad_ was hanging _out of their loft window_

“Well, then it’s about time buzz me in.” 

Murphy looked to her dad, “Go let your grandmother please.” She did so, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds until she got to the stair making sure he made it back in the loft, before running to let her grandmother in.

“Murphy good morning dear.” Her grandmother patted her hair in passing, as she went up to meet her dad, Murphy followed her up half-way before stopping.

“I saw you throw yourself out of a window! Your _daughter_ saw it!” Her grandmother yelled and Murphy wanted to make her stop, her dad was just out a window! Shouldn’t her grandmother be checking that he was okay? “I know you went to see your father.”

Her grandfather, the person no one really talked about, all she knew was that he had hurt people and was arrested, but beyond that, she knew very little, so most of this was lost on her. All she wanted to do was make her dad okay, smile like he had the other day.

“My mental health is _fine_.” 

She moved over when her grandmother stormed down the stairs, she stayed sitting on the stairs. 

“Little Bird?”

She could feel her dad sit down next to her. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” He placed a hand on her back and she leaned into him. “Things are, complicated right now.”

“Is that why Grandmother’s so mad at you?”

“No, I made her a promise and I broke it.” He started to rub her back, putting his head on top of hers. “Murphy, a lot of things are happening. You know I go to see a therapist, the mind doctor.” 

When she was young, younger, she didn’t understand a therapist, she just knew that her dad went to one. Now she understands a little, what it meant. 

“I might be going back, I have some questions that I need to get answers too.”

She looked over and maybe it was because he wasn’t looking at _her_ but… he looked lost, sad and maybe a little scared. 

“Will answers make you better?” She asked honestly.

He looked at her and not much changed but there was a new strength in his eyes. “I’m not sure Murphy,” he tapped their foreheads together gently, an unsure smile on his face. “But it might so I think I should try and find them.”

She nodded, she wasn’t sure if she fully understands it, but if it could help than she could deal with it.

“I’m going to do what I can to stay with you little bird, you won't lose me.” He hugged her tightly and she never wanted to let go to make sure that he had no choice but to keep that not-a-promise promise.

-line-

Jessica had picked up Murphy from Ainsley’s apartment when her daughter had texted her, and her newest lover, a rather pretty young woman. Her daughter did like _ pretty _ partners in whatever form they happen to take, she smiled as Murphy came out to join her in the car.

She tried to stress to Malcolm that this line of questioning, that chasing these _memories_ could not only hurt him but Murphy as well. She watched Murphy stare out the window as they pulled up to the park where Ainsley had been reporting. 

Jessica hadn’t expected that tiff with her daughter and could see she wouldn’t be getting any allies there, so she went to the next place she could think of.

Gil.

Of course, Murphy was through the roof to see the detective, and she tried not to begrudge the girl that. It did make her assertion that Gil wasn’t Malcolm’s father lose some weight when Murphy happily greeted him as her grandfather.

She came out to Murphy talking to a young Asian woman, the badge said she was an M.E. 

“Murphy who is this?” 

“This is Dr. Edrisa, she works with Dad.” Murphy smiled happily, the girl already had it in her mind that she wanted to work with law enforcement. Jessica was sure she’d grow out of it.

“Come on now dear.” Jessica took Murphy’s prepared to _guide_ Murphy away if need be. “Nice to meet you, Doctor.” 

“Nice to meet you both as well.” Was called as they walked away. 

-Line-

Malcolm had tucked Murphy in, the two having gone over the day, Murphy had been excited about meeting Edrisa, which he was glad for. 

He sat beside her on the bed, running his finger through her hair, watched tiny changes of expressions on her face as her breath evened out, he stayed there until her soft snores pattered out, leaving her in a deep sleep.

He quietly closed her door and climbed the stairs.

He got out the bottle and had a small staring match with it before putting a few drops on his pillow. 

-Line-

Jessica wanted to tear the man apart as he tried to _claim_ her family, her children, the children that she tried to keep from shattering.

Because Malcolm would shatter, if this kept going he would break and fall apart.

From that Murphy would fall apart, another child shattered, another person she loved taken from her, all she could do was be thankful that Martin didn’t even know that Murphy _ existed _ and if she had her way he _never would _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me at ideasandrps where you can also find the link to a discord server.


	6. Gossip and being caught doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter for this first interlude. This one focused mostly on the team.

Edrisa was sitting with JT and Dani, having some post case drinks in the room they normally used to hold investigations, and like the last two cases he helped on their conversation had a detour to the subject of one Malcolm Bright.

“I’m still don’t think I’d go out for drinks with the guy but he isn’t so bad.” JT offered and Edrisa wasn’t sure what had happened the other night but she did notice that the detective was slowly coming to respect the profiler, if only for his skill.

“I don’t know, he has some,” Dani stopped mulling over her words. “, issues but overall he seems like a good guy.” 

Edrisa had to agree, Malcolm seemed nice, the fact that he helped her with the snake situation only helped. Plus he was incredibly smart which she found _wildly_ attractive. “Oh, did either of you know that Bright has a daughter?”

“Murphy?”

“You met her?”

So, yes, they both knew, she had to admire them for not spilling something private for gossip. Though she still wishes she had known with the others, it was an interesting fact added with what she knew. 

“She seems well adjusted,” Edrisa said, remembering the girl she met. A bright smile and gentle eyes, she spoke with enthusiasm and seemed curious about her job. She even asked what Edrisa thought of her dad.

“I’m a little surprised by how normal she is with Malcolm as her dad, you’d think she’d be a bit more- _off_,” JT added, which he wasn’t completely wrong, but that was still-

“Come on he clearly loves her, and she is a good kid,” Dani interjected sharply, and Edrisa wasn’t sure where Malcolm stod with Dani, but there was a bond there. 

“Is he married?” She asked, she never saw him wear a ring, but she knew some detectives, even M.Es who did wear theirs to work to make sure they didn’t get lost or stolen. 

“Who’d marry Bright?” 

“No, he isn’t, it’s just him and Murphy.” Dani countered. 

“So do we know anything about her mother?” JT asked through his beer. “Did she die?”

“She is alive and well, I believe she is in Finland right now.”

They all snapped to see Gil leaning in the door frame, not the best thing to be caught doing: gossiping about the man who is very _obvioulsy_ their bosses surrogate son and, by extension, surrogate granddaughter.

“Gil.” Edrisa acknowledged the other.

“If you have any questions you really should ask Bright instead of coming up with theories.” He scolded and she felt like she was back in high school being scolded by the principal, and by the look on JT and Dani’s faces, they were feeling similar.

They all nodded. 

“Oh, and Murphy must like you all, she doesn’t trust a lot of people with her dad,” Gil added to the group, and Edrisa smiled a little. She was glad that Malcolm had people on his side and she hoped this team could be added to those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again!


	7. A father's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil may not be related to the Brights by blood but he still carried a father's love for Malcolm, a grandfather's for Murphy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some... kinda fluff. Thank you again for joining me on this adventure.

“And you’re not his father.” _” or her grandfather”_ left unsaid, left implied.

Gil knew that he wasn’t blood, but he was more than aware that blood wasn’t the end all be all of family, he loved Malcolm like a son and Murphy like a granddaughter. He saw why Jessica was so desperate to try and distance her family from who she saw as _outsiders_ but what other father figure did Malcolm have, a serial killer locked in a cage. Murphy hasn’t known any other family that the cobbled-together one she loves.

He knew from that first night, looking into the eyes of a child carrying too much of a burden, intelligent, brave and _terrified_, he saw the same look on Malcolm’s face many times, when he told Gil that he and a fellow agent, Celia were expecting a child that he was planning to raise, at the hospital the night Murphy had been born.

He had also never seen the boy so simultaneously overjoyed and close to a panic attack than the first time Malcolm held Murphy. 

Those first few months had been hectic, the FBI had given Malcolm some leave since he was Murphys only guardian. He spent a lot of nights in Gil and Jackie's living room.

_ Murphy had finally fallen asleep, resting on Malcolm’s chest, the man himself was laid out on their couch, Jackie had offered to have him over for dinner and while Malcolm didn’t eat a lot he did eat and they both counted that as a win._

_“I was surprised,” Gil started and Malcolm glanced over at him, his hand helping keep Murphy on his chest. “That you decided to raise her, and, not to be rude but, that you’re doing so well.”_

_Gil had been worried, from the parents that he knew it was stressful, and he hadn’t been sure Malcolm would be able to handle the extra pressure but he was doing well. _

_“It helps that I don’t sleep much, and she helps.” Malcolm paused, odd for the boy who tends to just start talking he seemed to be gathering his words. “I- it’s not easier, I don’t know if it ever will be but I feel a little bit stronger, maybe because it’s not just me anymore.”_

_Gil had seen something like that before, his uncle was a sad drunk and could never quite give up the bottle then his cousin was born, and it gave his uncle that final push. That final bit of strength._

_“Now boys,” Jackie announced from the kitchen having just made the coffee for tomorrow. “I do believe we should all rest while the little lady is asleep. Malcolm, you are more than welcome to take the spare room as always.’ They had set it up with an old bassinet from one of Jackie’s siblings. _

_“Thank you, Jackie.” _

Gil was pulled out of his reminiscing, the ache in his chest that he has carried for three years now settling deeper in his chest. He was in a way glad Malcolm and Murphy were back in New York, back _home_ but he could be content because it was causing Maclom pain, he had set up his boy for pain, for backsliding and he didn’t know if he could help or if Malcolm would even let him.

He looked over at the pictures on his desk, one of his team, of him and Jackie, one of Malcolm after he was accepted into the BAU and one that was particularly crowded Ainsley, Jackie and Murphy at the counter of their kitchen the Christmas before Jackie died, Jackie trying to teach both of them how to make sugar cookies while Malcolm was trying to steal dough with on hand the other fluffing flour out of Murphy’s hair.

A few seconds after that was taken Jackie had chased Malcolm off for stealing dough yelling at him to help Gil with the tree and then scolded Gil for just watching them when he had a job to be doing.

He couldn’t predict how this would end, he could only try his hardest to protect his family, both outright and subtly, make sure both Brights knew they had someone on their side, they always would as long as he was breathing.


	8. Designer Complicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for tuning in to this latest chapter.

Murphy found herself unable to sleep, she didn’t _tell_ her dad but she always had trouble sleeping when he was gone. She didn’t know if he would _come back_ and that started to scare her the older she got, normally her family was good at keeping her mind off of it but something was wrong, so very wrong. In a way, she couldn’t touch, couldn’t put her finger on, couldn’t try and fix. All she wanted to do was fix it, sure her Grandmother and dad never truely saw eye to eye on things but she could tell that they loved each other, she saw it when they weren’t looking at each other the worry they both showed. 

But now, it was like two cats circling each other, she could imagine actual sparks flying between the two. She stayed in her room as she heard raised voices, she’d _never_ heard her dad’s voice sound like that, full of rage, but still hurt as if he was angry but wanted to be wrong.

Murphy heard the recognizable sound of skin striking skin and then a door slamming. She rushed up the stairs seeing her dad for the first time since she had left for school that morning.

“Dad?” Her voice sounded both too small and like it was being shouted by a giant. Her footsteps were unsteady as she walked towards her dad, she stopped by him careful of the bandages wrapped around his hand, he’d been coming home with more injuries lately, and gripped his hand. 

He looked over at her and she didn’t know the name for the look on his face but she _hated_ it. More than she’d hated anything in her life. 

His voice shook as he spoke, “Oh, Little Bird you really should be asl-” He stopped and sighed running his hand over his face. “Come on sweetie.” He lifted her, he didn’t do that a lot anymore she was tall for her age, and she complained that she was too old for that when he had last tried in public. 

He laid her down on his bed, so much bigger than hers and tucked her in, before laying down beside her, running her fingers through her hair. “Can I tell you a story. <\p> 

She nodded, feeling safe by her dad’s side. He smiled kissing her forehead. 

“Once upon a time there was a hawk , he was a lonely hawk even though he had his mother and sister, his friends the hound and the songbird he still flew far away.” His voice was more even, less of an edge in it than before but still too tired to be as gentle as it normally was, but it still soothed her, calmed her nerves and allowed sleep to claim her mind. “When in the forest he met a lovely fox, with glim-” 

-line-

Malcolm had a strong dislike for people like Roger. When you’re from a famous family it was bad enough, and when the scandal broke it was unbearable. He still remembers camera flashes in his face from his childhood, people shouting and treating his family like some circus act. 

He had made every effort to keep Celia out of the press when she had revealed her pregnancy, luckily the press hadn’t very interested in him at that time. That changed as soon as Murphy was spotted with Ainsley and his mother. At first, the rumor had been that Murphy _was_ the love child of one of the Whitly women but pretty soon someone had gotten information that Murphy was his and everyone went wild. 

_ Luckily _ it _only took_ two separate occasions of Jackie and Ainsley getting … physically aggressive with the people following them and Gil showing some rare fury for the press to move on to the next big rumor.

“Feels _violating_ right?” 

Valtucers the lot of them.

-line-

“Grandpa Gil!” Murphy waved from the couch, still in her pajamas it had been a rather laid back day at the Bright apartment, as Gil came into the apartment. 

“Murph! Hows my favorite future detective?” Gil ruffled her hair and Malcolm made sure to hold on to that burst of warmth that flowered in his chest. He appreciated how uncomplicated Murphy’s relationships with both Gil and Ainsley was, family for her should something happen to him.

“How about some Ice cream Murphy?” Gil smiled at her, and she lost any signs of a lazy day, her calm demeanor replaced with excitement. “If it’s okay with your dad of course.” 

Gil turned to Malcolm with a more serious look than ice cream called for, he was here about Malcolm’s request. “Well you’ll have to go get changed Little Bird, you can’t go out for Ice cream in your nightclothes, and brush your hair and teeth too.” 

He laughed as she sprung up and darted down the stairs, Gil laughing beside him.

“Love what you’ve done with the place, very cozy.” 

Malcolm made a noise between a scoff and a chuckle.

“Whiskey Rocks? I know one won’t do much.” He trusted Gil wouldn’t do anything to put others, or Murphy in danger.

“DA called, pressing charges against Joey and Axel. You were right Axel helped orchestrate a cover-up for his old friend.” He could almost hear Gil pacing.

“But, you didn’t come here to tell me something I could have read in the report.” He turned around to bring Gil the drink, both walking to the couch.

“Right again. So why don’t you tell me why I’m here Sherlock Freude”

“Well, you know I’ve been off my game, you know I’ve been seeing my father and you know about my mother’s new role in my nightmares.”

They took a seat, and Malcolm soaked up that spark of pride and a little bit of awe in Gil’s eye before he took a drink.

“Damn you are a good profiler, guess I can’t fire you.”

“Do you want to?” Malcolm was aware of the note of panic in his voice as he asks.

“Not usually, no. Lately though.” Just as aware as he was the concern in Gil’s voice.

“I need to know the truth, Gil. If my mother if she knew, I have to see that tape.”

“Sure you want to see this.” Gil slid the tape over, nearly right as Murphy ran up the stairs. 

“Ready to go?” He smiled at her, as she wrapped him in a quick hug. 

“Well, Miss. Bright I suppose ice cream waits for no one.” He watched them go, a small smile on his face, small but there, even in his eyes.

He turned back to the video on the table, setting it up and playing it. 

Malcolm was shocked to hear Gil’s voice, not that the man was offering comfort but he hadn’t known they had spoken that night.

He listened and felt his heart slowly break for his mother, she had suffered too. Had been lied to and manipulated by the man that manipulated them all. As she took on blame he placed his hand against the screen, wishing to offer comfort to the distressed woman he saw there, the one he had never seen before.

He found a little understanding as Gil offered the comfort his mother had needed, reminded her that he and Ainsley needed her and gave her words of encouragement.

It clicked a little what would he do in her shoes, he didn’t know? How do you prepare for that? He had been wrong about her. He accused her with so little solid proof. He paused the video and turned away, not expecting to feel a slight thud as a small object collided with his body. 

He looked down to see brown hair. He must have not heard her come up. 

“Wha-” 

“I forgot to ask if you wanted anything.” She said muffled into his shirt, voice a little shaky which left him to wonder how much she had seen, he couldn’t find it in him to worry at that exact moment. 

He kneeled, pretty much fell to the floor and pulled her into his arms, and he wasn’t sure who started to cry first but he held his daughter close, soothing her in a way soothing himself. They didn’t stop completely until Gil made his way up. He turned off the tape and help the two up off the ground.

“Want to come with us?”

Malcolm gave a tearful laugh. “Yeah.”

He would talk to his mother later tonight.

-line-

Murphy was sitting in his mother’s car while he waited outside, he would have had Gil stay with her except he had been deliberately keeping Jessica and Murphy apart after that night in the apartment. He can’t imagine that hadn’t hurt his mother and hurt Murphy too.

“Good evening mother.” 

She looked truly shocked to see him. “Malcolm, what are you doing here?”

“You mean looking at the last place I thought I’d find you, a homeless shelter. What are you doing here?”

“Checking in on a renovation I’m funding. Anonymously of course. No one would trust a shelter with my name on it.”

“You know. If you told your children how much actual charity work you do they might not accuse you of being complicit to murder.”

“I’ve learned when a mother shows her true heart her children crush it. Case in point.”

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry too. I was drunk Malcolm before they took your father, it was a dark time.”

“If you asked for my help,” She sighed a little defeated, “I had no idea how bad it really was.”

“But you made it better I know that now.”

“How much you did for us, how much you still do for her, how hard it must have been. Thank you.”

“What I can’t stand is he’s chain up and happy and we are out here miserable.”

He held up his finger and got Murphy out of the car, she ran up and hugged Jessica. “We let him get between us, between you and her, and I’m sorry for that” He smiled at his family. “Let’s not let that happen again.” Jessica smiled back and hugged Murphy tight. 

“Okay dear, I must get my beauty rest but this weekend we must do something.” She kissed her crown and Murphy giggled. “And I do believe you have been breaking curfew anyway, so you should be off to bed as well.”

Malcolm laughed as Murphy pouted but let go returning to his side. “Order an uber you two, and get home safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading feel free to drop a comment, kudos here or come talk with me on tumblr.


	9. Winter of 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season after Jackie passed away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making the assumption that Jackie was a nurse, and I tried not to say how she died since we don't know that. This was inspired by the discord server.

The funeral had been_ fine_, Maclom supposes, he’d never taken a child to a funeral but he had to let Murphy say good-bye. She had loved Jackie like family and Jackie had loved her right back.

She hadn’t cried which Malcolm knew was normal, she didn’t have that real idea of death. That it was permanent, that Jackie wouldn’t come back. It didn’t hit her until a few weeks later, it was near Christmas and before Jackie had passed the Arroyo’s had made the same holiday plans they had made every year since Murphy was two. 

A trip to make a stuffed bear. 

Murphy waited at the table already dressed and ready to go. 

“Murphy. I’m sorry but I don’t think Gil’s going to come today.” He rubbed her back. 

“Oh, is he waiting for Grandma Jackie?” She asked a mix of confusion and sadness on her face.

He stood beside her, “Remeber the other week when we went to the funeral?”

She nodded.

“That was for Grandma Jackie. She died and that means that she can’t come back.” He explained as gently as he could without sugar-coating it too much, doing so wouldn’t help her.

He watched as she processed the information. “Bu-But we were suppose to go out today, we were gonna make cookies for school next week, and what about Christmas day?”

All the traditions she had started to learn, being ripped down by death. When she started to cry he couldn’t take it, maybe those traditions would be exactly the same but he would keep them going. They were family and shouldn’t lose that. 

“Come on.” He offered her his hand to help her down and gathered his wallet, keys, and phone grabbed his winter coat and bundled Murphy up as well. Maybe Gil wasn’t in a place to take Murphy out, but Malcolm could. Could figure out how to bake without burning things and they could take Gil some of them. 

He looked up where the closet location was and hoped it wasn’t crowded for the holidays, he’d never actually been to a build-a-bear, but he could see how someone could love this place. He noticed as she took her time, looking through the bears for the perfect one, dark brown fur. A surprising match to Jackie’s hair color, she debated on the stuffing before settling and searching out for the clothes. She had a few bears but only two had accessories, a firefighter and a police officer.

She made a straight shot for what looked like medical scrubs and his heart broke a little bit. She’d made a plush inspired by Jackie. The rest of the process was quick and they were back out into the cold. 

“Where to next?” He asked as he helped fix her scarf. 

“Grandpa Gil.” She smiled, holding up the box proudly. 

Malcolm supposed it couldn’t hurt to go see Gil, in fact, a visit might be good for his mentor to remind him that he wasn’t alone to deal with his grief. He hailed a cab and rattled off the address from memory.

“I almost grabbed a sea lion,” Murphy said, “Cause we went to the aq-aqu-aquarium.” She had closed her eyes and focused on the last word. “, before Grandma Jackie, “ Murphy trailed off.

He pulled her to sit closer, tucking her head against him as he comforted her. “It will be okay Little Bird.” 

The rest of the ride was silent, Murphy looking out the window at the snow-covered city. The cab came to a stop and Malcolm helped Murphy out and up the stairs and she eagerly knocked on the door.

Gil looked… better than Malcolm had expected if he was being honest. He could see Gil peeking at the calendar he knew was still on the wall. “Oh, Murphy I’m sorry kiddo. I lost track of what day it was.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay Grandpa Gil.” Murphy hugged him. 

“Well come on in.” Gil moved aside letting the two into the apartment, it was still well taken care of but boxes had been stacked on the table, Jackie’s donatable things.

“Here. For you.” Malcolm looked over to where Murphy and Gil had taken up most of the couch. It amazed him how Murphy was able to take up so much space despite being a pretty small girl, she had given Gil the box containing the bear. 

Gil looked surprised but graciously took it opening it up, he could see Gil start to smile as he read the certificate and pulled out the bear. She made him a Jackie bear. “Murphy thank you very much.”

Gil gathered her into a bear, no pun intended, hug. “You like it?” She asked a little unsure.

“I love it.” He said seriously.

Malcolm watched with a smile on his face, happy to be here to help Gil through what will be a hard time.

“Now I know none of us can bake quite like Jackie but if you’re still available, there are cookies to be made next week.” Malcolm offered.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Gil said over Murphy’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and staying with me.


	10. The Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for once again tuning in, I think im running out of new creative ways to thank you guys for your support.

He was determined to get sleep, he needed to get sleep.

Malcolm tossed and turned it had been days since he slept and there was only so much to do when one couldn’t sleep and your child was in the apartment. He could only do so much paperwork, so much reading and so much checking over Murphy’s homework. 

Luckily tonight Murphy was at a friend’s house, and he couldn’t be happier. Yes that he had a night to himself, and _ much more important_ that Murphy was making friends, she had friends in DC, and he felt bad moving her away from them, even if living in a town full of politicians and military families she was used to having changes to the friends in her life.

He finally gave up the fight with sleep, choosing instead to take a walk, hoping against all logic that it would help… somehow. He spotted the car and found himself walking towards it, without thinking on it, his feet moving forward. He peeked in the back saw the blanket moving, could hear the chains clanked. 

It was a dog. Just a dog. 

Malcolm needed sleep.

-line-

_Babysitting_ Gil has her _babysitting_ the Brights, well he had said Malcolm but Murphy had been outside in Gil’s car.

It was almost worth it to see Malcolm lift her and spin her around. “Murphy Lyla Bright. The light and love of my life. My little songbird.” Hearing Murphy’s laughter Dani was starting to see why he nicknamed her for a bird. “The greatest thing I’ve done with my life.” 

Murphy was clearly a little confused, she had seen the two together on slow days when Murphy and either Malcolm’s sister or mom would come to pick him up, or when the Brights and Gil would go out after work for dinner, he was affectionate and Murphy thrived on it but even still this was a new level. Mostly because she couldn’t see Malcolm act like this, so open and high energy if he wasn’t high. The little girl merely laughed and kissed her dad’s forehead. 

“Ms. Dani!” Murphy called out and smiled at her still being hoisted by her dad. 

“Ms. Dani is gonna stay over tonight! Isn’t that fun little bird? Like a sleepover, right Dani.” Murphy smiled at her too and Jesus, a double Bright smile could be a weapon of mass destruction, no wonder Gil rarely said no to the two of them.

“Yep,” Dani answered herding the two to the car where Malcolm finally put Murphy down buckling her in the backseat. The drive itself was not silent, Malcolm went off on any tangent and to no one’s surprise Murphy nearly kept up. 

Murphy was clearly tired, it was almost midnight and she was eight, thinking back to her own childhood and she was sure her parents had her in bed by at the latest nine when she was around that age. 

Malcolm opened the door and nearly ran in while Murphy stayed beside Dani. “Alright, the best thing you can do for the next, about, seven hours is stay calm and drink water.” 

“Or,” Malcolm proclaimed jumping up on to the couch. “We throw axes.” 

“What.”

“You and me broad-bladed axes I have five.” He jumped off the couch. “No six doesn’t matter we have plenty.”

“No.” She smiled at Murphy when the younger set down three cups. “Thank you.”

He was gonna be a hurricane to deal with. “Wow, God! This feeling my neurons are on fire. You know people say that dopamine triggers pleasure but really,” He scooped Dani up into the start of a tango, maybe a waltz. “It’s about desire. Wanna dance?”

There was that twittering laughter, muffled at the counter. “Bright I’m about two minutes from kicking you in the business.”

“Business is good.”

“How do you kick a business?” 

Malcolm laughed a little. “I’m sure either Dani or Aunt Ainsley will teach you about that when you’re older.”

Dani will admit she laughed a little at that. 

“Answer me this though-”

She waited sure she had an expectant look on her face.

“No lost it. My short term memory is just-.”

She interrupted him, and his flailing. “Why don’t you go splash some water on your face, and I’ll make yo-” She looked over to Mini-Bright as JT had deemed her, she must be hungry being up this late. “Both of you something to eat.”

“You too right?” Murphy asked. 

“I already ate dinner.” Dani truthfully told her, having eaten before going to the club.

“Right, Right let’s make crumble.”

“Grilled cheese.”

“And you need to go wash up and get back in some nightclothes.” He took her on a mini waltz, even had a little spin and he bowed at the end. Murphy was down the stairs in a flash, Dani had noticed that she was a quick girl, would probably do well in Track.

Of course, Malcolm stopped. “You know I will never forget this.”

“I’m pretty sure you will.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, for taking care of _us_”

“What are friends for.”

“Wait we’re friends really?”

“No, not really.” The way his face fell a little broke her heart. “Not _yet_” And she meant it, she could see being Malcolm’s friend.

“I’m out of practice with friends.” He admitted sinking onto one of the stools at the counter. “With most forms of companionship.”

“It’s alright, I don’t have a lot of friends either. I got issues with trust, can’t really go there anymore.” She admitted and tried not to think about the sad tone of her words.

“You trust me.”

They held eye contact for a brief moment and it definitely stirred something in her, some affection though she could pin it down yet.

Bright then went off about cheese and was off to wash his face.

She had started to cut the cheese, what was wrong with some Kraft slices, they made great grilled cheeses. When small steps alerted her to Murphy coming up the stairs, and dang whoever picked her PJs had cute tastes. Coffee themed bottoms with little cups and mugs with a grey shirt that had a sleeping sloth and read ‘Don’t Disturb’, wrapped under a soft-looking throw blanket over her shoulders.

Murphy checked on the Parreket. “What’s there name?” Dani asked as Murphy whistled to the bird.

“Her name is Sunshine.” Murphy smiled at her before going to lay down on Malcolm’s bed, she looked tiny in it.

The bathroom door opened, and Malcolm stumbled out of the room.

“Bright? Are you okay.” 

She watched keenly as he sunk to the floor, Murphy was now sitting up also watching her father. They both jumped when Malcolm ran off back into the bathroom. Dani definitely didn’t like punching him but it did knock him out and allowed Dani to drag him to the bed. 

Murphy jumped off the bed as Dani put Malcolm on the bed. 

“Come on kid, let’s get you a grilled cheese then off to bed.” Dani ruffled Murphy’s hair, she’d seen both Gil and Malcolm do it so she figured Murphy would be fine with it. Murphy seemed caught between the want for food and sleep. Dani split the sandwich with her and went downstairs with Murphy, in case the girl wanted to be tucked in. 

“You can have my bed, or share with dad.” Murphy offered sleepily. 

“That’s okay Murphy.”

“The couch is comfy.” 

“Go to bed.”

Dani cleaned up the pan she cooked with and passed out at the counter.

She must off gotten some sleep. The next thing she knew she could feel the warmth of sunlight and hear chatter around her.

“Coffee?”

“Muffin?” 

Malcolm had a french press while Murphy was holding out a muffin, one of the three that were out. While her other hand had what looked like a chocolate muffin, though she smelt cinnamon too.

“I figured you’d like banana nut or coffee cake, so I got both.” 

Dani took the muffin from Murphy, Coffeecake, and started eating noticing that Murphy held out a piece of one of the other muffins, looked plain, to Malcolm who smiled and took it as Murphy ate her own. Malcolm ate the rest of his muffin on his own, so apparently, all they needed to do to get him to eat was have Murphy offer him the food. 

-line-

Daughters, children. 

Malcolm wanted to say that he wouldn’t react the way Trinnie did, that he wouldn’t kill the people he held responsible if Murphy had been killed and dumped without even a burial, and he was immensely pleased, _relived_that no one else died. 

Speaking of daughters and Dani.

-line-

She heard the knock on the door and smiled a little.

“I have a peace offering and a peace officer.” Malcolm held up two cups of what smelled like Earl Grey tea and Murphy by his side. She had her own little cup and that smelt like vanilla, maybe one of those vanilla hot ‘chocolate’ drinks her cousin had told her about.

“Earl Grey?” 

Dani smiled at the pair and gestured them over, Murphy took the chair and Malcolm sat on the table beside her. 

“So Earl Grey, I assume you like the smell, maybe because your grand-”

“You can just ask.” 

“Are you okay?”

She took a drink of her tea, “Yeah. I’m okay.” 

“Next Friday we’re going out with Gil for pizza at Patsy’s.” Malcolm started.

“Do you want to come?” Murphy finished with a hopeful smile. 

Oh god, she was getting in_ deep_ with these two. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, for all your support and for reading this. It really makes my day and fills me with so much joy. Feel free to do the stuff and see you next chapter.


	11. Lunch in DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on something that happened to me in middle school. This is ~a year before the show started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for meeting me in this little interlude.

Murphy liked living in DC if only because she got to hear about all the places her classmates have lived or been too. She loved listening to people, maybe if being a detective wasn’t her dream she might be a journalist like her Aunt Ainsley had started doing. 

Right now she was listening to Amy talk about her family’s time in Scotland, it sounded pretty fun and while Amy hadn’t been excited about it she did mention that there was a lot of restaurants her parents went to. Now she was talking about the coast.

Neither girls noticed the rambunctious group behind them, or rather what the group was doing when one of the girls reached up the boy holding his milk flung his arm back.

Dumping the just-opened bottle over Murphy. 

She gasped as the cold liquid splashed on her, she could feel as it dripped down the back of her shirt. 

“Oh, no. I’m sorry.” The boy turned around and tried to wipe at the milk with napkins, and had Murphy not just been doused in milk she would have appreciated it, even though it would be happening. “I didn’t mean to I swear.”

Frustrated she stomped on the boy’s foot and pushed him away.

“What’s happening?” Mrs. Alma called as she came up. 

Amy spoke up before Murphy and the boy could, “He dumped milk on Murphy, I don’t think he meant to.” Murphy huffed but nodded her head, it was probably best, to tell the truth not cause more trouble since it did seem to be an accident.

“Okay, okay.” Mrs. Alma sighed. “Miss Bright let’s call your dad, you aren’t in trouble.”

-line-

It was a horribly slow day, paperwork and long-distance profiling. He had been staring at the file he had just finished the last file for the day, in front of him when the phone rang.

“Agent Bright speaking.”

“Mr. Bright this is Alma at DC Montessori, your daughter had a bit of an accident, another student stumbled and split milk on Murphy.” 

“I’ll be there soon.”

Malcolm informed his boss that he had been leaving, a minor emergency, hailed a cab and made his way to the school. Murphy was sitting outside the office, looking depressed and put out for the rest of the day.

“Rough day?” 

Murphy nodded and got up from her seat keeping her head down, keeping her eyes on the floor. He took her hand to guide her safely out to get a cab till they were home. “Ok go hop in the shower.”

He started to make her some hot chocolate, as she cleaned up, humming as he added cinnamon and nutmeg to the powder in a packet coco. He had finished as she came into the kitchen, dress in clothes deemed for lazing around the house, sweatpants and a shirt that a coworker had bought for her, a size too big.

“Feel better little bird?” 

She nodded and sat down at the counter and Malcolm set the coco in front of her. “Do you want to go back to school?” She looked up and her face reminded him of both Celia and somehow his own Mother, a look that told him he was asking an _extremly_ stupid question.

“I’ll call work and we can do something.” He kissed her head as he slipped past, making sure to go by her room to grab her school clothes to throw in the wash. He called and told them that he had finished his work and that his daughter had to stay home after a problem at school. He also called the school and said he would keep Murphy home for the rest of the day. 

Both had given him the okay, he went back out into the living room. Murphy was already on the couch, “Marathon?”

“Food shows.” 

He grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around her and flipped on FoodNetwork. He personally wasn’t a fan of food shows but Murphy loved them and he figured that she had had a bad enough day they could veg out of food shows for a few hours before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and feel free to leave comments or kudos here, talk to me on tumblr or join our discord.


	12. Sleepless nights and minor nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for tuning back in for this interlude. 
> 
> The ideas connected to curly-haired Malcolm and Murphy was inspired by only-got-one-dimple on the discord server and Tom Payne as he appears in The Physician.

He heard the shuffle before Sunshine started to chirp, he looked up from the book he was reading, he wasn’t having much luck with sleep, and he wanted to kill some time, do _something_ with the time.

He looked over the couch to Murphy standing at the top flight of stairs, a little nervous, her body shaking a little bit. “Murphy?” He could recognize someone who had just had a nightmare plain as day, but he let her say so herself in case she didn’t want to say she had.

“I-” She shuffled across the room her blanket still around her shoulders, before sitting down next to him and leaning on him. “Had a bad dream.” 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” He asked gently, not pushing her too, after all, he didn’t like being forced to talk about his nightmares and with Murphy, it was always an unknown if she wanted to or not. 

She looked up at him just a side glance, not turning her head at all, before shaking her head and trying to wedge herself into his side, even more, he lifted his arm and hugged her. “Do you want to stay up here for a little bit? I know dark rooms can be scary all alone.” 

“Okay.” He went and grabbed a pillow from his own bed, not the one he had put chloroform on even though he’s washed it he wasn’t going to risk it. He turned on the stereo, something soft and soothing almost white noise to help, and sat back down handing Murphy the pillow to adjust it however she wanted. 

She curled up on her side, the pillow against his thigh.

"I'm right here."

"Stay till I'm asleep?" 

"Of course Little Bird." He leaned over lightly kissing her head. 

He went back to reading keeping a hand on Murphy's shoulder, both as a way to comfort her and a way to comfort himself. 

He could feel her breathing, she was alive and safe. It also helped him determine when she was asleep because young as she was she still shouldn't sleep on the couch. It wouldn’t be good for her back or neck.

As he picked her up, gently took her downstairs to her room, and her bed that was slowly becoming a mountain of pillows and blankets, he thought about all the late nights he's had with her. 

Like when she was a newborn, he was on paternity leave from the Bureau as her sole guardian, it was good, even if he didn't bother to go out much, or eat, hell it took till he went back to the Bureau to cut his hair leaving it a mess of curls that his mother complained about. Murphy liked it though, or rather she liked playing with and pulling it. Tiny hands with surprising strength often found their way into the curls, she seemed to like the way they had bounced. She gave him the most disappointed look he'd ever seen on a baby when he cut his hair. 

Then there was when she was six and had a respiratory infection, several kids at school had come down with it. She was miserable, and even with medication had been up coughing for most of the night. He felt _helpless_.

He walked out of her room, leaving the door cracked so some light could get in, in case she woke up from another nightmare, he doubted it he’d never known her to have more than one if she had any.

When Murphy has a nightmare, it was almost routine, undo his restraints and she curled up till she fell back asleep, he never fell asleep, couldn't risk a night terror while she was in the bed, so he reviewed cases, did puzzles in his mind until she was fast asleep and would move her back to her own room before sleeping himself. 

Malcolm looked at his bed, debating whether or not he wanted to try and sleep, sighing he went back to the sofa put his pillow back on the bed, laying down and cuffing himself in for the night and stared at the ceiling. 

He needed to sleep, needed to try even if sleep didn’t come to him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave kudos or comments here, at ideasandrps on tumblr or in the discord which the invite link is on ideasandrps


	13. All Souls and Sadists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, it is very late, or well early in the morning but here is the next chapter.

Gabrielle frowned, “It’s bad. If these are real meories your psyche is built on repressed memories. Like a castle built on sand. If you find the root of your trauma you might revert back to that scared, weak child you were.”

“What are the signs?” Malcolm knew, somewhat what the signs of a mental break were, but not this kind of situation.

“Seeing things that aren’t there.”

“Checked that one-off.”

“This isn’t the same as hallucinations from drugs or sleep deprivation. You won’t be able to distinguish what is real and what isn’t.”

“I’d be psychotic. You’re worried about that.”

“I’m worried about you Malcolm.”

Malcolm gripped his hand tightly. “Thank you, Gabrielle, I need to go pick up Murphy from school.”

The doctor smiled at him as they shook hands and he left the office. He thought about what she said as he walked to Murphy’s school. He was torn, Malcolm needed to know what happened, he didn’t think his mind was going to let him stop now. But if he had a break, if he became psychotic what would that mean for the people he loved.

For his daughter, for her mental well being, would it be her sitting in a therapist’s chair, unpacking trauma caused by her father when she was his age?

He wasn’t sure either path was clear of madness, and perhaps he was in too deep now to turn back and lock up all the resurfacing memories away. His feet carried him as he was lost in his mind until he heard the sounds of Murphy’s school.

He spotted Murphy talking with a boy and girl, her hands all over the place as she excitedly explained something to them, he felt a smile cross his face as the two kids leaned in closer, the boy even looked disappointed when his mother called him away, the girl waved and went off as well joining what looked like an older sibling.

Malcolm walked up to Murphy. “Little bird.”

Murphy turned around and smiled, meeting him as he walked over, she grabbed his hand and gave it a little swing. “We’re going to your Grandmother’s house for dinner with her and Aunt Ainsley.”   
“What’s for dinner?” She wasn’t a _picky_ eater _per se _ but she wasn’t the biggest fan of high dinning cuisine, not to say she was all junk food all the time, but she still loved going to little relaxed places. 

“I’m not sure,” Malcome admitted, he’d probably have some plain dish, a soup or lightly seasoned meat and side. “What do you hope we have?”

Murphy’s face became a picture of deep thought, it was a little funny and he wondered if he scrunched up his nose like that, or if she picked it up from another member of the family. “Lasagna.” She said with the seriousness of a life or death decision.

“Well if we don’t have that tonight we can always have it this weekend.” He assured her as they walked to his mother’s house. “Do you have any homework?”

“Some science and math, spelling.” She listed off, using the hand not holding his own to count it off. 

He hummed to let her know he was listening as they walked up the steps to his mother’s house. 

“Grandmother!”

His mom smiled and opened her arms to accept Murphy’s hug. She didn’t run-up and nearly tackle his mother in her hug as she did too nearly everyone else, understanding that Jessica wasn’t really into nearly getting bowled over. 

“Hello, Murphy dear. Dinner tonight is steak and potatoes and mixed vegetables.” Murphy nodded. 

“Okay homework time.” Malcolm nodded to the sitting room.

-line-

Ainsley walked into the sitting room, spotting Murphy writing something while Malcolm explained something to her. 

“Hey, you two.” 

They both looked up at her and smiled which she returned, sitting down beside Malcolm looking at the paper on the table seeing what looked like a times table. Nines, it had stumped her at that age though she’d never been fond of math, to begin with.

Their mom peeked in, “Just a few moments before dinner.”

“Thanks.”  
“Thank you.”   
And a shout of joy all overlapped together, followed by the laughter from both Murphy and herself.

“Oh, Aunt Ainsley have you heard of Mrs. Mary Mack?” Murphy turned to her.

“Definitely, a few friends and I played it as kids.”

Malcolm looked thoroughly confused. “I’m sorry it’s a _game_?”

“Yeah, like Patty Cake.” Ainsley sat down in front of Murphy putting her hands out for the first part of the came. 

_ ”Miss Mary Mack, Mack all dressed in black, black.”_ She started the rhyme the old motions ingrained in her hands.

_ “Silver buttons all down her back, back.” _ Murphy kept up well, making it through three verses until her hands faltered and she missed a clap.

Ainsley pulled Murphy close, hugging her tightly. She could predict a fight at dinner she hoped there wouldn’t be but she was pretty sure there was going to be one. Maybe one Lin-Manuel Miranda would one day rap about to borrow her mom’s phrasing. Maybe a good harvest of Murphy’s joy would help. 

They were called into the dining room, enjoying the meal until she brought up the interview and they reacted pretty much just like she thought they would.

It was frustrating, it was demeaning. The way they nearly coddled her, she knew they _thought_ it was for the best but dammit she was an adult she could make her own choices.

She tried to not storm out, to leave calmly. 

She wasn’t sure she pulled it off.

-Line-

Her dad had planned on taking her trick-or-treating, that had been the plan until one of Murphy’s friend’s mom had asked if Murphy wanted to come out with them and she had decided that she should go out with her new friends. 

Her dad had agreed to her going and had dropped her off with her friend’s house, after helping with her firefighter costume, before going to see Dr. Gabrielle. Amma’s mom had taken them around the neighborhood, before ending at a church parking lot where they handed out candy from her trunk.

By the time her dad had picked her up she was already half asleep, dozing lightly as he carried her to her room. 

“You can’t sleep in that little bird, and you need to brush your teeth.” He pointed out ruffling her hair, turning around to grab her something to sleep in handing her the clothes as she went out the door to brush her teeth. 

-line-

He heard the sink turn on, then off and Murphy sleepily, she had heavier footfalls when she was tired, come down the stairs. The costume nowhere to be found, probably still in the bathroom, he’d grab it later. He knew a shop that took old costumes and either gave them to kids theater groups or broke them down to make new things.

“Okay, little bird it’s off to sleep for you.” He picked her up and laid her on the bed tucking her in. “Did you have fun tonight?” 

She nodded burrowing into her pillows. “I’m glad to hear that little bird.”

He kissed her temple, “Goodnight Murphy, sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for staying tuned to this story. I look forward to the next chapter, feel free to leave stuff here, at my tumblr or at the discord which you can find an invite link on my blog.


	14. Dinner for three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Dani being invited for dinner at the end of The Trip's chapter this is that dinner. Set between The Trip and All Saints and Sadists

Dani walked into Patsy’s at eight o’clock sharp, spotting the Brights at a booth towards the back of the pizzeria, the two were huddled over something on the table, as she walked closer she could see a game of hangman being played, a paper set aside showed a few rounds of tic-tac-toe had already been played.

“Who’s winning?” She asked as she came up to the booth, Murphy looked up with an adorably bright smile.

“Ms. Dani!” Murphy scooted over in the booth to give Dani room to sit. 

“I beat Gil here?” She asked Malcolm who was setting up the word for the next game. 

He looked up a bit sheepishly and shrugged a little. “He called a few minutes ago and said he couldn’t make it.” Malcolm’s tone made it clear that he was just as aware as her that Gil was setting them up, either in an attempt to get Malcolm to actually make a friend or … she was going to go with that for now.

“Dad are you ready?” Murphy leaned over to look at the piece of paper.

“After we order, its all ready to play,” Malcolm assured her, “So the usual for tonight?”

Murphy nodded, “Mushroom and black olive.” 

She’d never met a kid who willingly got a pizza with nothing but vegetables, though think of Malcolm stomach it probably had the least amount of seasoning on it, probably easier for him to eat. 

“Is that okay with you Dani? We could order two smaller pizzas if you want something else.” Malcolm was quick to offer, “And it’s my treat either way. We invited you out after all.” 

Dani waved him off, she wasn’t about to fight over the check, he _had_ invited her out and well she was sure he had money to burn but, “The next one’s on me, keep things square between us,” She didn’t like being in debt with other people. 

“So another pizza?”

“We can half a large, you don’t eat much and Murphy looks like she doesn’t either.” She certainly wasn’t underweight, nor overweight. A bit lanky for her age, she probably with inherit Malcolm’s height.

“Sounds like a plan.” The waiter walked up, they had probably told the man they were waiting on someone to order. 

“One large pizza, mushroom and black olive with -” Malcolm prompted Dani with an open hand.

“Ham”

“-On one half, and some ranch if you can. Thank you.” Malcolm smiled, the one he made because he was a polite man, and he knew it would be polite to smile. It was so different from the ones he gives to Murphy, to Jt, Gil and to her. Handsome definitely but lacking a sort of light. 

“Drinks?” The waiter prompts them.

“Water for me please, Murphy?”

“Root Beer, please.” 

“Coke, thank you.”

The waiter nodded and left with a smile. 

“Now it’s hangman time,” Malcolm announced with a jovial tone, he did seem to be sleeping more since she had knocked him out in his shower. It was a good change.

“Nine letters. Long word.”

“It has t be related to where we are.” Murphy explained, “It’s the rules, that and no more than three words per game.” She explained happily.

Dani looked around to see what could be one nine-letter word. “I” She offered.

“Yep, we got one I.” 

Murphy looked to be thinking hard, her nose scrunched up. “P?”

Malcolm wrote down three Ps and that pretty much gave the word away. 

“Pepperoni?” Murphy asked excitedly. 

“Got it!” Malcolm wrote the word as their drinks arrived, which lead to a few games of tic-take-toe which Dani won the most of, Murphy was a little too everywhere while Malcolm was too direct.

She was watching a game between the Brights when the pizza came, Malcolm gave Murphy one piece and took one himself while Dani grabbed two for herself. She was shocked to see Murphy rip a chunk of pizza off and dip it into the ranch she had on her plate.   
Which she tried not to judge but that might be a sin against food. At least Malcolm didn’t eat pizza with a fork. 

“How’s school, Murphy?” She asked in between bites.

“It’s great!” Murphy wiped her mouth quickly, “I’m making friends. Like Lucy and Carter. Lucy’s dad is a vet and her mom works at the zoo it's cool.” 

Malcolm handed Murphy another slice but hadn’t eaten more than the one. 

“You’re already full?" She looked at him with genuine curiosity and the open honest concern that children don't learn to hide until they're older.

"For now yes, we can take the leftover slides home and I can eat more if I get hungry later." He assured her and winked at Dani. He probably wouldn't be hungry later and honestly more than likely had eaten his fill. "or we can have them for breakfast tomorrow." 

"You sound like a college kid, Bright." Dani teased, "gonna eat it cold."

"Of course." Malcolm stated like it was the only option. 

"Cold pizza is the only breakfast pizza," Murphy said with a silly smile like she was amused Dani had even _asked_.

“Well, I thought you might feel different with the dipping your pizza in ranch.” Dani playfully tapped Murphy on her nose and was met with that adorable nose crinkle as she giggled.

“Her mother did that on a visit and Muprhy hasn’t stopped doing it since.” Malcolm shrugged, “I don’t know where Celia picked it up from but here we are.” 

“It’ yummy!” Murphy defended her food choice, with an undoubtedly cute pout.

Dani picked up a slice. “Gil said you want to be a detective?”

“Yes,” Murphy perked up sweetly, “I wanna be a detective like Grandpa Gil! Solving mysteries and putting bad guys away!”

“What about the FBI like you’re dad used to work?” Dani asked at the end of her chew.

Murphy shrugged, “It seems lonely. And dad seems happier working with you all.”

Dani gave a small smirk to Malcolm. “Does he?”

Murphy nodded as she gobbled the last of her slice down. 

“You are a good group of people to work with, and we are _friends_.” Malcolm smiled and _there_ was the light in his eyes.

“Yeah friends.” Dani smiled back.

“Well, little bird you have school in the morning.” Malcolm caught the waiter’s attention. “Can we get a to-go box and the check. Please, and thank you.”

Dani had eaten her slices, so she didn’t need a box and waved off the waiter when he looked to her. Malcolm paid the bill as Dani and Muprhy loaded up the box.

The cool air whipped in her face as they went outside, she let out a puff of air when Murphy wrapped her into a hug. “Thank you for coming out Ms. Dani.”

“You’re very welcome Murphy.” Dani hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

“Do you want to share a cab?” Malcolm offered when Murphy returned to her dad’s side.

“Nah I have a MetroCard so I’m gonna take the subway.” 

“I’ll see you on the next case.” He smiled and she lightly nudged his shoulder, a tiny open hand nudge in place of a hug. 

She stayed until the two climbed into a cab and were off on the way home. She walked in the crispy fall looking forward to more dinners with the two, maybe on with the whole team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. Feel free to leave any comments or kudos here, at ideasandrps or on the discord which the invite can be found on my tumblr under the tag prodigal son


	15. Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.

“What are you doing here Bright? Wheres Murphy?” Gil looked worried, which Malcolm can understand he had been shot at, he kept getting into danger even when he was really trying to find trouble.

“Murphy had a ‘girls night’ with my mom and Ainsley.” He answered before looking out at the junkyard. “Do you believe in repressed memories?”

“If I say yes will you go get Murphy, go home take some time off, _sleep_ for more than a few hours?” Gil sounded frustrated and that worry hadn’t left his face.

“That station wagon was my father’s, and a week before he was arrested he took me on a camping trip in it.” 

Malcolm wasn’t totally surprised to find out about the rest of the dead bodies, the pizza spatula was a surprise, they had a case to solve.

-line-

The park was a good place for this meeting, Murphy was out looking over the water in front of the bench Jessica and Ainsley, staring into the water. 

“Can I see the questions?”

Ainsley handed over her notebook, “I had to get the questions approved.”

She watched her mother read them and could see that she wasn’t pleased in the slightest. “You’re spoon-feeding him softballs.”

“What? That’s not how that goes.”

“If you ask him these he will twist them around to make himself sympathetic.” 

“It’s throwing him softballs.”

“Ainsley!” Her mother interrupted, sharply. 

“These are the questions I got _approved_ not the questions I’m going to _ask_.” She said proudly, she was going to show the real Martin Whitly to the world, and having to get questions preapproved wasn’t going to stop here. She was going to put him on the defensive.

“You think you can outsmart Martin Whitly, that is a mistake.” 

Ainsley nodded, understanding her mother was simply trying to help her but she was more than confident that she was prepared for this, she could do this. Martin had no hold over her.

A ringing sounded from her mother’s bag. 

“Malcolm dear.”

“Hello Mother, I know you were only planning on having Murphy till lunch but I just caught a case.”

Ainsley could hear Malcolm through the phone and he didn’t sound his best. Something was clearly bothering him, more than what had become normal. 

“I can pick her up tonight before dinner.” 

Ainsley always admired that about Malcolm, since he lost his job at the FBI unless Murphy already had plans of staying with someone, spending time with her friends or family Malcolm made sure she was with him at home for the night, he didn’t have one of them watch her. It was different at the BAU since he did have to travel sometimes but even then he talked to Murphy every day.

She looked at her mother, Jessica had that content smile she always had around Murphy, the one Ainsley was sure they all got. Spending more time with Murphy was no burden to her mother.

“Sure thing dear. Be safe.” 

Her mother hung p the phone putting it away. 

They both looked to the youngest member of their family.

“Is she having a staring contest with that goose?”

“That is exactly what it looks like and I honestly think she’s winning.”

-line-

Jessica was beyond worried, the interview should have been over, Malcolm should have come to pick up Murphy by now. 

Neither of them were answering their phones either.

She hustled Murphy into the car, directing the driver to the precinct, she was going to get answers one way or the other. The drive was short, yet somehow took an eternity silent as the grave and the weight of tension and worry hanging around, draping over the occupants like a shroud.

She wasted no time finding Arroyo, he would know what was going on.

“Whatever comforting lies you’re going to tell me and replace it with the truth.”

“The hospital went into lock-down, a patient in another part of the hospital stabbed a guard, he can’t get into the section where Ainsley and Malcolm are. They are safe.”

“They will never be safe!” 

“Ainsley is a strong woman and Malcolm has a good head on his shoulders, he’s not going to do anything stupid.”

“If he thinks it will protect others he most certainly will.” Jessica countered. She looked out into the precinct, Murphy was sitting with one of the detectives she assumed worked with Malcolm. He was talking with her, distracting her from the obvious worry and tension that was in the building. 

“They’ll be okay Jessica.”

-line-

Malcolm’s first stop was Gil’s office, he knew that’s where Murphy would be.

He was right, Murphy was laying on the couch, Gil’s jacket draped over her like a blanket, fast asleep. Malcolm ran his finger through his hair, kissing her forehead and letting her sleep while he had a debrief with Gil. 

He had to deal with the fact that he wasn’t going to be getting more answers from his father since he was in solitary. Gil had pushed him to go home, with that exhausted tone that made Malcolm truly consider it but he was simply to wired up to sleep. He tried not to wake Murphy up as he carried her out to the cab, though she did wake up on the ride.

“Dad?” 

“Right here little bird.” 

He watched as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Are we going home?” 

“We’re going to stay at your grandmother’s tonight.” He hadn’t actually slept in his childhood home since he had left for the FBI, but he didn’t think either his mother or himself would be getting much sleep tonight. 

Murphy nodded sleepily but stayed awake until he tucked her into Ainsley’s old bed. “Are you going to go to sleep.” 

He sighed sitting down on the bed beside her, running his fingers through her hair. “I’ll try little bird.”

She looked around the room and back at him. “Can you stay until I fall back asleep?” 

“Of course.” He kicked off his shoes and settled over the covers humming some old song in his head, stroking her hair until she relaxed, breath evening out. He stayed for a little longer, just watch her peacefully sleep. 

He heard the door open and looked to see his mother leaning against the doorframe. “This can’t end well Malcolm.”

“I don’t think I can stop it. The memories keep making themselves known, eating away at me. I think trying to lock them all back up with be damaging too. I’m just as concerned I swear, but I can’t sit around and do nothing about them either.”

He heard his mother walk up and felt her hand in his hair, exactly like what he had been doing to Murphy earlier. It worked to soothe him a little. “Come on, we can talk in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me for this chapter with me, and feel free to leave comments, kudos here, at my tumblr or at the discord.


	16. Family Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, hopefully, the next episode has more opportunities for Murphy in the story.

Gil looked around the house, nothing seemed to change in this place, he knew before the words left his mouth that Jessica would refuse to leave and would _balk_ at the idea of a police detail. 

“I’ll make sure to have units outside, are you gonna need any outside of your place?” 

“I think it might be better for Murphy to stay here, fewer places to watch.” Malcolm sighed, “I don’t think she’s gonna like it but...”

“Jessica or Murphy?” Gil teased, trying to relive some of the tension. 

“Both I suspect.”

As if on cue Murphy came down the stairs, staring at the officers. 

“Dad? What’s going on?” He noticed a few officers gaze tracking the girl like they hadn’t seen her at the station like she was some oddity.

“Hey, Little Bird.” Malcolm knelt down to look her in the eyes. “Do you remember when I had to go to cases and your Grandmother came to stay with you.”

Murphy nodded slowly, suspiciously.

“I have a new case and I’m not sure when I’ll be able to com-”

“No.” 

“Murphy. I need you to stay here with-”

“No,” Murphy repeated, “I don’t want to stay here.”

“Murphy I’m not going to be home at night but I’ll still call every night like before.” 

“B- I just- you just.” Her voice cracked a little, her little hands curled in fists. 

Gil looked away from them observing the others in the room, JT and Dani kept peeking over with concern on their face but the rest of the officers, well aside from one or two, were simply gawking at the little family. 

He wouldn’t stand for that, Malcolm has had to deal with enough people gawking at him, and neither of them wanted Murphy to have to deal with it. He made sure to shoot them a stern look, a _Get the hell to work_, _This isn’t free entertainment, nor any of your buissness_ look and it seemed to work, he could see some people still peeking over but no one was being so open about it. 

He turned back to the Brights and he seemed to have missed the rest of the argument, Murphy still looked disappointed, maybe even frustrated or angry but resigned.

“Besides, I think you being here will help your Grandmother.” Malcolm tried to reassure her, maybe make her see a different side but when he went to ruffle her hair she turned away with a pout. 

“Little Bird.” Malcolm sounded a little hurt but still understanding. “Take care of your Grandmother okay.” She excepted the kiss he laid on the top of her head as he stood up. 

Murphy gave a solemn nod before going over to Jessica, she was still sulking but he could empathize with her on it.

“It won’t be for long,” Malcolm told him trying to assure himself Gil knew but he went along with it.

“I know Bright.” 

-line-

“Maybe one day you’ll take your daughter on a camping trip too.” 

Malcolm tried to look over but couldn’t move without putting more pressure on his already suffering body, he couldn’t even fight to get out of the turnstile.

He had to just remind himself, Murphy didn’t fit Paul’s victimology, too young, too innocent. That didn’t mean Paul didn’t pose a threat to his daughter. If he was still in contact with Martin, or may even endanger her as a piece of leverage.

“But if you want answers, I’ll give them to you, I’ll tell you when and where.”

-line-

“Murphy’s in Ainsley’s old room, I tucked her in a couple of minutes ago so she still might be awake.” His mother told him gently, ending their conversation about having her eave the house. He could admire her constitution and reason but he still wished that she would more easily accept a police tail.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, going to Ainsley’s old room and Murphy was still tossing and turning.  
“Nervous energy Little Bird?” He asked as he walked over to the bed. 

“I wanted to wait for you to come home and say good night.” She admitted quietly, almost a little embarrassed. 

“Thank you for waiting you didn’t need to.” He smoothed her bed head into place and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Good night Murphy.” 

He could only copy her smile, as she shuffled into the mattress, cocooning into the nest of blankets. He knew he would do nearly anything, probably _anything_ to keep her safe, to keep her from suffering the way he’d seen others, seen his mother, _himself_ suffer. 

“Good night dad.”

“Sleep well, little bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me for this new chapter! I hope to see you all for the next chapter too~ Feel free to leave comments, kudos here, on tumblr or on the discord the invite link is on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, feel free to leave kudos or comments find me at ideasandrps on Tumblr or join the discord server the invite is on my blog


End file.
